Mischiveous Hoobae
by ssilverkey
Summary: Para adik tingkatan yang nakal-nakal. Girl's Day SojinxEveryone. YURI AND STRAIGHT! RCL


_**Mischiveous Hoobae**_

_**Park Sojin (Girl's Day), Kim Jaekyung (Rainbow), Cha Hakyeon/N (VIXX), Xi Luhan (EXO), Leo (VIXX)**_

Sojin memaku matanya pada Leo. _Hoobae_nya yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan kampusnya di bawah sana. Sojin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering karena melihat tubuh putih Leo yang berbalutkan keringat, sangat—memang—seksi menurutnya.

Erangan kecil keluar dari sela bibirnya ketika Leo meminum air mineralnya, beberapa bulir air terlihat tumpah dari kapasitas mulutnya dan meluber keluar. Membuat jalur air di sepanjang ujung bibirnya hingga lehernya, turun dengan perlahan membuat Sojin beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya dan menelan ludah.

Matanya memejam ketika membayangkan bahwa itu adalah salivanya dan Leo yang meluber akibat ciuman panas mereka. Turun terus melalui lehernya, kemudian ke dada bidangnya dan berakhir di bawah. Napas Sojin memberat, membuat teman di sampingnya memutar kepalanya ke arah Sojin.

"Sojin-_ah_, kau sakit? Napasmu memburu dan wajahmu... merah." Tegurnya yang kemudian menghantam Sojin untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Dengan sebuah gelengan dari kepala Sojin, gadis di sampingnya mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke _blackboard_.

Sojin menyandarkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengambil napas panjang, berusaha menetralkan kembali deru napasnya. Bisa bahaya kalau dia sampai berfantasi di kelas dan tak dapat menahan napsunya karena dia memang benar-benar tak ahli dalam ketahanan.

Sojin melirik jam di atas _blackboard_, masih satu jam lagi sampai mata pelajarannya selesai.

_Sigh_.

Swoosh!

Jleb!

Sojin menghembuskan napas lega setelah anak panahnya mengenai zona kuning. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik melihat hasil bidikannya yang sempurna, tanpa belok, tanpa mengenai garis apalagi keluar dari zona kuning. Beberapa pekikan kagum dapat terdengar masuk ke telinganya. Dia memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkah ke pinggir arena sambil melemparkan beberapa senyum.

"_Sunbae_ kau _jjang_!" pekik Jaekyung ketika Sojin duduk di sampingnya, dengan sopan Jaekyung menawarkan botol minumnya pada Sojin—yang di tolak oleh Sojin. "Kau benar-benar keren _sunbae_, pasti para _namja_ akan jatuh pada pelukanmu dalam sekejap!"

Sojin tertawa kecil. "Kau berlebihan Jaekyung, apa bagusnya kalau banyak _namja_ yang menyukaimu?" _kalau namja yang kau kejar tak tertarik_, batinnya. Jaekyung mengangguk setuju, Sojin menenggak air di botolnya sampai habis sebelum pelatih menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul untuk menyelesaikan sesi latihan kali ini.

Sojin bersama rekan satu ekskulnya member hormat pada pelatih dan kemudian membubarkan diri. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang langsung pulang dan sebagian lagi ada yang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi kampus.

Sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, matanya dengan otomatis mencari sosok Leo yang biasanya masih berlatih sepak bola dengan rekas setimnya. _Sigh_, Sojin menghela napasnya ketika tak menemukan sosok Leo yang menurutnya akan sangat seksi jika tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh. _Uh_, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sojin memulai fantasi dewasanya.

Sojin melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya yang sudah selesai mandi lalu bersiap untuk pulang. Kamar mandi itu sekarang sepi, hanya ada dirinya, dan dua orang gadis yang salah satu dari mereka diketahui namanya oleh Sojin; Jaekyung.

"Mau mandi _sunbae_?" Tanya Jaekyung. Sojin mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik lalu menggantung tasnya di belakang pintu. Sojin membuka bajunya lalu menyalakan _shower_, membiarkan tubuh proposionalnya terbasuh oleh titik-titik air.

Tanpa sadar ada yang masuk ke biliknya, salahnya memang tak mengunci pintu.

Orang itu memeluk Sojin dari belakang, membuat pekikan kaget keluar dari sela bibir Sojin. "_Nu-nuguya_?!" tangan orang itu mengelus perutnya pelan, membuat lenguhan-lenguhan keluar dari sela bibirnya. "Ahh—_nuguya_?!"

"Kau sangat menggoda _sunbae_..." bisikan di telinga Sojin membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. "Salahmu, bukan salahku." Ucapnya lagi, tangannya naik perlahan menuju kedua dadanya, meremasnya pelan yang berefek luar biasa pada Sojin.

"J-Jaekyung! Lepaskan aku dan keluar sekarang." Bentaknya, tapi tangan Jaekyung tak mau diam. Jaekyung meremas kedua dada Sojin dengan keras membuat sengatan listrik seakan menyerang kaki Sojin, membuatnya lemas dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan berat tubuhnya—dengan memegang dinding di kedua sisinya.

Napas Sojin memburu, dengan sekuat tenaga dia menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang mungkin saja bisa membuat Jaekyung lebih liar dari ini. Sojin meraih tangan Jaekyung yang masih meremas kedua dadanya—sekaligus memilin _nipple_nya, memaksa Jaekyung untuk melepas remasannya. Tapi Jaekyung tak mau kalah, dengan cepat Jaekyung mengalihkan tangan kanannya menuju bagian bawah Sojin, memilin sesuatu sebesar biji kacang di sana.

"Ahhh—Jaekyung lepaskan!" teriaknya begitu merasakan jari-jari Jaekyung yang berada di klitorisnya. "Lepa—ahh—lepaskan Jaekyung!"

Jaekyung menaikkan sudut bibirnya—membentuk sebuah _smirk_ yang tak bisa dilihat Sojin—kemudian memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Sojin, mengeluar masukkannya dengan cukup cepat, membuat serentetan desahan yang tak mampu ditahan Sojin keluar begitu saja.

Sojin tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi, dia memajukan tubuhnya untuk sekedar bersandar pada dinding—kakinya sudah mati rasa akibat sengatan-sengatan yang Jaekyung berikan. "Jae-Jaekyung-_ah_ ini tidak benar kau—aahhh! Lepaskan aku!"

Jaekyung menaikkan wajahnya, menjilat dan menghisap cuping telinga kanan Sojin sambil terus memilin _nipple_ dan menggerakkan jarinya di lubang Sojin. Membuat gadis di depannya itu mendesah kasar, merasakan orgasmenya yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaekyung melepaskan semua sentuhannya, membuat dahi Sojin berkerut karena kenikmatannya yang tertahan. Jaekyung dengan cepat membalik tubuh Sojin dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengikatnya dengan sabuk seragam Sojin di shower yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Sojin memberontak dengan kasar, tapi cepat menjadi lemah karena nipplenya yang tiba-tiba saja di hisap oleh Jaekyung, membasahi nipple kanannya dengan air liurnya.

Sojin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, membuat Jaekyung semakin terangsang karenanya. Dari pandangannya yang buram, dia bisa melihat Jaekyung keluar dari biliknya, dan beberapa saat kemudian membawa sebuah alat yang belum diketahuinya.

Matanya melebar ketika merasakan sebuah alat kecil yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya, Jaekyung memegang sebuah remot kontrol dan segera menyalakannya, membuat alat di dalam lubangnya bergetar.

"Aaaaaaah—Jaekyung-_ah_ hen-hentikaaan! Le-lepaskan aku—aaahh _fuck_!" desah Sojin dengan brutal ketika merasakan lubangnya bergetar, dia melihat _smirk_ Jaekyung sebelum getaran pada alat itu bertambah intensitasnya. "_Fuck_! Jaekyung! Lepaskan a-aaaahh-aku!"

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu sementara kau sangat menikmatinya? _Sunbaenim_?" Jaekyung mendesis kemudian mencium bibir Sojin. Menghisap bibir atasnya kemudian menggigitnya, memaksa goa hangat Sojin untuk terbuka.

"Mmmnnhhh..." desah keduanya. Ciuman panas mereka didominasi oleh Jaekyung, membuat saliva yang bercampur dengan air shower membasahi dagu mereka kemudian menetes. Sojin sudah tidak tahan lagi kemudian menggigit lidah Jaekyung, memutus ciuman mereka.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Sojin menegang, mengukir sebuah _smirk_ kecil di wajah Jaekyung. Sojin mengalami orgasmenya, tapi masih mendesah akibat vibrator berukuran keping koin yang masih bersarang di lubangnya, ditambah dengan lidah Jaekyung yang kini memanja klitorisnya.

"Jae-Jaekyung-_ah_!" pekiknya sebelum cairan orgasmenya kembali keluar, membasahi wajah Jaekyung. Jaekyung berdiri, memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Sojin. "Bersihkan, _sunbae_." Titahnya. Karena Sojin sudah sangat lelah, dia hanya menuruti apa keinginan Jaekyung. Gadis itu menjilati cairannya sendiri yang berada di sekitar bibir Jaekyung, kemudian melumat bibir Jaekyung sedikit.

Merasa puas, Jaekyung mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar dari bilik itu begitu saja—tanpa melepas ikatan Sojin, maupun mengeluarkan vibrator yang masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya—sesudah memasang _blindfold_ pada Sojin. "_YAH_! KIM JAEKYUNG! LEPASKAN AAAAHHHH—LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jaekyung berbalik lalu menjilat lidahnya. "Kurasa nanti akan ada yang menolongmu, dan aku rasa nanti kau bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih, _sunbae_."

Mata Sojin membelalak, "Aaaaaahhhhhhh _yah_ Kim Jaekyung! Le—lepaskaaannnhh! Aku sudah lelah!" desahnya begitu vibrator kecil di dalam lubangnya bergetar hebat karena Jaekyung sudah menyetelnya dalam keadaan maksimum. Harapan Sojin pupus ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi di tutup.

Sekarang keadaannya begitu menggairahkan bagi siapapun. Terikat, payudara memerah, keringat di sekujur tubuh, _blindfold_ yang menutup matanya dan tubuhnya yang menggeliat karena vibrator dalam keadaan maksimum.

Sojin menangis, mengetahui _hoobae_nya begitu kejam terhadapnya. Dan dia tak tahu bagaimana kelangsungan hidupnya jika dia harus bertahan sampai besok pagi dan menerima bantuan, belum lagi jika ada gosip-gosip yang beredar.

Rasanya Sojin sudah mau pingsang ketika dia kembali orgasme, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan dia pasrah, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menegang.

"Rasanya aku mendengar suara dari sini," telinga Sojin bergerak ketika mendengar suara seorang lelaki—tidak, itu tiga orang ketika dia mendengar dua suara lainnya. Dengan suara serak Sojin meminta tolong dan sedetik kemudian bilik kamar mandinya dibuka. "_Oh my fucking god_! Sojin _sunbae_!"

"To-tolong aku..." lirihnya.

Lelaki yang belum diketahui namanya itu melepas ikatan tangannya dan _blindfold_nya. "Leo-_ya_, Luhan-_ah_ bantu aku!"

Leo?!

Sojin terbelalak ketika mendengar nama lelaki pujaannya. Dia benar-benar malu jika dirinya harus dilihat dalam keadaan seperti seorang _slut_ begini. Harapannya, lelaki itu tidak akan membantunya atau apalah asal tidak melihatnya. Namun harapannya pupus.

Sojin digotong oleh tiga orang yang diketahuinya bernama Luhan, Leo, dan Hakyeon. Dia dibaringkan di atas handuk yang sudah disiapkan Luhan sebelumnya. Dengan kasar Sojin menarik napas membuat dadanya naik turun dan kakinya terus-terusan menggeliat karena vibratornya belum dikeluarkan.

"To-tolong vi-vibratornya..."

"Eh?!" pekik Hakyeon dan Luhan bersamaan. Kemudian kedua lelaki itu saling menyikut, dan akhirnya Hakyeon yang akan menjadi penolong. "Dimana... _sunbae_..." Pertanyaan bodoh dilontarkan oleh Hakyeon yang membuat kepalanya dipukul oleh Luhan.

"Di-disitu," unjuk Sojin dengan jari telunjuknya ke arah lubang vaginanya. "Maaf."

Hakyeon menelan ludah kasar ketika jarinya berada di depan vagina Sojin. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Sojin, mengaduk-ngaduknya untuk menemukan vibrator kecil itu.

"Aaaaah—aaaaakkhh! To-tolongh pe-pelan-pelan aaaakkhhh!" pekiknya ketika dia merasa kedua jari Hakyeon menusuknya lebih dalam. Pengelihatannya yang buram melihat _smirk_ di wajah Hakyeon yang membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"_Yah_! Hakyeon-_ah_ apa yang kau lakukan!" Luhan berteriak ketika merasa gelagat aneh dari Hakyeon. Lelaki yang sedang bekerja itu menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Luhan-_ah,_ _sunbae_ satu ini menggoda, _kan_?"

Mendengar ucapan Hakyeon, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada Sojin dari kepala sampai kaki. Ya memang, tubuh seksi Sojin bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi, tak jarang juga dirinya dan Hakyeon menatapi payudara dan bokong sintal Sojin.

"_Sunbae_, maafkan kami, salahmu juga terlalu menggoda." Suara rendah Luhan terlalu jelas di telinga Sojin, dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menunggu semuanya berakhir karena kekuatannya sudah terlalu banyak terkuras. Sojin mendongak, tatapannya bertemu dengan mata tajam Leo yang menatapnya tanpa arti.

Dia seperti ingin mati saja sekarang.

"Aaaaaaaaakkhhhh—" desahannya teredam karena ciuman panas yang Luhan lakukan padanya, lidah Luhan mengabsen giginya satu-persatu, kemudian mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Sojin. Sementara di bawah sana Hakyeon masih setia menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk di lubang basah Sojin. "—Hen-hentikaaannhhh!"

Luhan menjilat bibirnya kemudian menciumi leher jenjang Sojin, tangan kirinya meremas payudara kiri Sojin dan memilin putingnya. Desahan tanpa henti terus keluar dari bibirnya dan naik intensitasnya ketika dia merasa di bawah sana lubangnya disesap oleh lidah terampil milik Hakyeon.

"Cu-cukuuupphh!" pekik Sojin saat cairannya kembali keluar cukup banyak. Membasahi wajah Hakyeon yang sedang menjilati vaginanya tadi. "Cu-cukup aku mohon aku lelah..."

"Setelah ini, _sunbae_, aku janji." Ucap Hakyeon kemudian membuka celana seragam sepak bolanya. Kemudian membuka _underwear_nya, menampilkan penis Hakyeon yang memang sudah sangat tegang. "Hisap punyaku _sunbae_, jika aku keluar maka aku selesai."

Sojin menatap benda di hadapannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat milik lelaki secara _live_. Biasanya dia hanya melihatnya di buku pelajaran, itupun dalam keadaan 'tidur' bukan 'bangun' seperti ini. "Ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah _sunbae_, kau ingin cepat pulang, bukan?"

Tangan Sojin gemetaran memegang batang penis Hakyeon. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti dia memasukkan kepala penis lelaki itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sojin sengaja tidak menggunakan lidahnya karena dia jijik tapi Hakyeon yang tidak puas mendorong penisnya langsung masuk dan hampir saja mengenai tenggorokan Sojin.

Luhan dan Leo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dengan mata membulat kini ditambah dengan keringat dingin ketika melihat air mata Sojin yang meluncur di pipinya dan jatuh di bahu polosnya. Bukan kasihan. Kedua lelaki itu sedang menahan nafsu yang membara akibat ekspresi wajah Sojin dan lenguhan-lenguhan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hakyeon.

"U-uuuuhh _sunbae_hhh le-lebih cepat—ah! _Shit_!" gerakan pinggul Hakyeon semakin cepat sembari tangan kanannya yang memegang kepala Sojin, menggerakkan kepala gadis itu semakin cepat ketika Hakyeon hampir sampai pada puncaknya. "Se-sedikit lagi! Ouuhhh ahhhhhh!"

Sojin hampir ingin muntah ketika merasakan tembakan cairan kental di mulutnya yang keluar dari penis Hakyeon. Sojin ingin memuntahkan semuanya tapi penis Hakyeon masih berada dalam mulutnya sehingga dia terpaksa untuk menelan semuanya, sisa-sisa sperma Hakyeon yang tidak bisa ditelannya, meluncur melalui sudut bibirnya.

Hakyeon melepaskan penisnya. "_Thanks sunbae_." Hakyeon memakai kembali celananya dan menatap Luhan. "Hey, kau mau mencobanya, Han?"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dengan perlahan lelaki manis itu mendekati Sojin yang kini telentang di atas handuk yang sudah berantakan. Luhan menduduki perut gadis itu, melihat keadaan Sojin yang sungguh menggairahkan dari atas, membuat pemandangan itu semakin membuatnya panas.

"_Sunbae_, maaf, tapi aku sudah tak tahan." Ucap Luhan sebelum melumat bibir Sojin yang sudah sangat bengkak. Kedua tangannya meremas payudara kanan dan kiri Sojin secara tidak teratur dan kasar. Membuat aliran listrik kembali menyengat tubuh Sojin sehingga gadis itu terus menggeliat. Pinggul Luhan digerakkannya naik turun, menggesek perut Sojin dengan penisnya yang masih terbalut celana, meskipun begitu, Sojin bisa merasakan kalau Luhan sudah sangat berdiri.

"Mmmnnnhhhh!" pekik Sojin dalam lumatan Luhan ketika lelaki itu memilin _nipple_nya dengan kasar, menekannya masuk kemudian menariknya keluar dengan kencang. Membuat Sojin memekik kesakitan. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya karena paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan napas. Lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat payudara Sojin yang sudah sangat merah.

"Luhan-_ssi_, kumohon..."

"_Sunbae_, kau sudah tak _virgin_, kan?"

Sojin mengangguk.

Luhan membuka celana dan membuangnya sembarangan. Mata Sojin membulat. Ternyata lelaki yang dikiranya polos seperti Luhan memiliki 'ukuran' yang luar biasa. Penisnya putih terawat tanpa bulu di sekitarnya, kepala penisnya sangat lucu berwarna kemerahan dengan sedikit _precum_. Dengan cepat Luhan memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang surga Sojin. Dengan sekali hentak, Luhan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sojin.

"AAAAAAKKKKHHHHHHH! _APPO_! HIKS! AAHHHH!" pekik Sojin dengan keras ketika hampir keseluruhan penis Luhan berada di dalamnya. Sojin menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"_Sunbae..._" lirih Luhan.

"_Move_," ucap Sojin pelan. Dengan sebuah kata, Luhan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan penisnya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam, kemudian menghentakkannya dengan keras yang membuat Sojin mendesah kencang. "Aahh, oouhh Lu-Luhan-_ssi_!" Sojin melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Luhan, berusaha membuat tusukan-tusukan Luhan semakin dalam.

Luhan memajukan wajahnya, menghisap _nipple_ kanan Sojin dan memilik yang kiri dengan jarinya. Lelaki itu menggigit _nipple _Sojin kemudian menghisapnya dengan kencang, hingga dia merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari _nipple_nya. Luhan kaget dan melihat wajah Sojin. "_Sunbae_..."

"Lanjutkan saja!"

Luhan makin mempercepat tusukan-tusukannya pada Sojin. Membuat tubuh mereka berdua berguncang hebat. Peluh membanjiri seluruh badan mereka berdua. Sementara kedua orang lainnya sedang bercumbu satu sama lain.

Eh?

Di pojok ruangan Leo sedang melumat habis bibir Hakyeon. Tangan Leo dimasukkan ke dalam kaus sepak bola Hakyeon yang basah akan keringat, membuka kaus itu dan memilin nipplenya dengan cukup kasar.

Sojin tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya lebar. Ternyata Leo yang selama ini disukainya seorang gay. Tanpa rasa malu mereka saling mencumbu di depan seorang gadis. Sojin berusaha tak memikirkannya, berusaha menghipnotis dirinya kalau apa yang dilihatnya adalah salah.

"A—ahhhh _sunbae_! Kau begitu ketat ooohh ouhhhh..." desahan Luhan menepak Sojin untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Merasakan tusukan-tusukan kasar Luhan pada vaginanya membuatnya melayang. "_FUCK SUNBAENIM_!"

Sojin mengadahkan kepalanya, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi... "Lu-Luhan-_ssi_! Se-sebentar lagi!" Sojin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya yang berlawanan dengan Luhan. Lelaki yang mencumbunya itupun makin mempercepat dorongannya. Hingga pada saat Luhan mendorongkan penisnya makin masuk ke dalam vagina Sojin, mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya. "Hhh... hhh..."

"_Sunbaenim_, maaf... aku tak bisa menahannya lagi..." lirih Luhan lalu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju tas sepak bolanya. Mengambil jaket dan memakaikannya pada Sojin. "Benar-benar minta maaf—"

Ucapan Luhan berhenti akibat bibir Sojin yang tiba-tiba saja mendarat di bibir Luhan. Gadis itu melumatnya pelan dan kemudian melepaskannya. "Tak apa, terimakasih karena sudah melepaskanku. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku yakin akan berada di dalam sana sampai pagi."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH SA-SAKIT LEO!"

Sojin dan Luhan memutar kepala mereka ke arah NEO couple. Leo sedang memasukkan penis tegangnya ke rektum Hakyeon, lelaki yang berada di bawah dengan posisi menungging itu tampak sangat menderita. Dengan kasar, Leo menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk, membuat Sojin dan Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo, _sunbae_, bersihkan dirimu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Luhan membantu Sojin berdiri. Setelah Sojin masuk ke salah satu bilik, Luhan bersandar di pintunya, menunggu Sojin selesai mandi. "_Sunbae_! Aku adalah _hoobae_ yang nakal. Dan _hoobae_ nakal ini menyukaimu!" teriaknya.

Sojin membeku di dalam, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.


End file.
